the_brain_strummersfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Empire (Story) (MA)
The story is the same as the 2017 Event: Secret Empire (Event). Earth has been conquered, Hydra has won. It is up to the Underground (resistance of super-heroes) to take down the new world order. Characters Heroes (Prequel): *Thunderbolts (Disband) **Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) **Kobik **Mach-X (Abe Jenkins) (Death) **Songbird (Mel Gold) **Atlas (Erik Josten) **Moonstone (Karla Sofen) **Fixer (Bert Ebersol) *Alpha Flight **Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) **Ultimates ***Blue Marvel (Adam Brashear) ***Spectrum (Monica Rambeau) ***Ms. America (America Chavez) ***Black Panther (T'Challa) **Aurora (Jeanne-Marie Beaubier) **Sasquatch (Walter Langkowski) **Puck (Eugene Judd) **Unnamed Members *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Commander Sharon Carter **Quasar (Avril Kincaid) **Maria Hill **Rick Jones **Unnamed Agents **A.I.M. ***U.S.Avengers ****Citizen V (Bobby da Costa) ****Aikku Jokinen ****Iron Patriot (Dr. Toni Ho) ****Red Hulk (Robert L. Maverick) ****Squirrel Girl (Doreen Green) ****Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) ***Blue Team (Admin and Research Division) ****Kenny ***White Team (Mentioned) ***Larry ***Jennings ***Kyle *Stark industries **Ironheart (Riri Williams) **Iron Man (Tony Stark A.I.) *Hyperion (Marcus Milton) *Smasher (Izzy Kane) *Spider-Woman (Jess Drew) *Guardians of the Galaxy **Gamora **Star-Lord (Peter Quill) **Groot **Rocket Raccoon *Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) *Defenders **Daredevil (Matt Murdock) **Luke Cage **Iron Fist (Danny Rand) **Jessica Jones *Cloak (Ty Johnson) *Dagger (Tandy Bowen) *Avengers Unity Squad **Doctor Voodoo (Jericho Drumm) **Rogue (Anna Marie) **Wasp (Janet van Dyne) **Synapse (Emily Guerrero) **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) *Avengers **Thor (Jane Foster) **Spider-Man (Peter Parker) **Vision **Wasp (Nadia Pym) **Hercules *Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) Heroes (Story): *Steve Rogers *Underground **"Patriot398"/Shaun Lucas (First Appearance) **The Thing (Ben Grimm) **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) **Giant-Man (Raz Malhotra) **Wonder Man (Simon Williams) **Ant-Man (Scott Lang) **Iron Man ("The Drunk"/Tony Stark) (Death) **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) **Tigra (Greer Grant) **Hercules **Stingray (Walter Newell) **Nighthawk (Raymond Kane) (Death) **Shang-Chi **Frank Fireheart **Silas Fireheart **Red Wolf **Nighthawk (Tilda Johnson) **Nico "Wheels" Wolinski **Barf (Brian McAllister) **Battlestar (Lemar Hoskins) **Challenger (William Waring) **Cloud 9 (Abigail Boylen) **El Toro (Benito Serrano) **Iso (Xiaoyi Chen) **Captain America (Sam Wilson) ***Redwing **Misty Knight **Mr. Malhotra **Mrs. Malhotra **Preeti Malhotra **Swapna Malhotra **Mockingbird (Bobbi Morse) **Naja **Puma (Thomas Fireheart) **Rescue (Pepper Potts) **Tarantula (Maria Vasquez) **Tatyana **Texas Twister (Drew Daniels) *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Sharon Carter **Rick Jones (Death) **Agent Phil Coulson (Death) **A.I.M. ***U.S.Avengers ****Citizen V (Bobby da Costa) ****Aikku Jokinen ****Iron Patriot (Dr. Toni Ho) ****Red Hulk (Robert L. Maverick) ****Squirrel Girl (Doreen Green) ****Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) ***Larry ***Jennings ***Kyle **Secret Warriors ***Quake (Agent Daisy Johnson) ***Devil Dinosaur ***Moon Girl (Lunella Lafayette) ***Inferno (Dante Pertuz) ***Karnak **Agent Dum-Dum Dugan **Moth Squadron ***Agent Ellis Love (Death) ***Slingshot (Yo-Yo Rodriguez) (Death) ***Grey (Agent Cornell Gray) (Death) ***Agent Kellam (First Appearance) (Death) **Agent Emily Preston (Death) *Red Room **Champions (Leaves the Underground) ***Spider-Man (Miles Morales) ***Viv ***The Hulk (Amadeus Cho) ***Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) (Also Joins the Secret Warriors) ***Wasp (Nadia Pym) ***Ironheart (Riri Williams) ***Falcon (Joaquin Torres) **Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) (Leaves The Underground) (Death) *Defenders **Luke Cage **Iron Fist (Danny Rand) **Jessica Jones **Daredevil (Matt Murdock) *Dr. Claire Temple *Dagger (Tandy Bowen) *Cloak (Ty Johnson) *Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) *Alpha Flight **Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) **Ultimates ***Spectrum (Monica Rambeau) ***Ms. America (America Chavez) **Aurora (Jeanne-Marie Beaubier) **Sasquatch (Walter Langkowski) **Puck (Eugene Judd) **Lt. Wendy Kawasaki **Lt. Commander Abigail Brand **Cadet Dante Cruz **Cadet Glory (First Appearance) **Cadet A'Di (First Appearance) **ITZ (First Appearance) **Unnamed Members *Dr. Hopper *Galactus *Ben Urich *Spider-Woman (Jess Drew) *Guardians of the Galaxy **Star-Lord (Peter Quill) **Rocket Raccoon **Groot *Fred Myers *D-Man (Dennis Dunphy) *Sub-Mariner (King Namor McKenzie) *Atlantean Army *Invaders **Human Torch (Jim Hammond) **Toro (Tom Raymond) *Grizzly (Maxwell Markham) *Machinesmith (Starr Saxon) *Gwenpool (Gwen Poole) *Subterraneans **Deviants Mutates (MA) **Moloids **Mole Man (Harvey Elder) *Speedball (Robbie Baldwin) *New Tian Mutants **Psylocke (Betsy Braddock) **King Shen Xorn **Archangel (Warren Worthington III) **Sebastian Shaw **Marrow (Sarah) **Emma Frost **Frenzy (Joanna Cargill) **Random (Marshall Stone III) **Strong Guy (Guido Carosella) **Beast (Hank McCoy) **Boom-Boom (Tabitha Smith) **Rictor (Julio Richter) **Magik (Illyana Rasputina) **Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida) **Forge **Shatterstar (Gaveedra Seven) **Blink (Clarice Ferguson) **Warpath (Jimmy Proudstar) **Gambit (Remy LeBeau) **Dazzler (Alison Blaire) *Avengers Unity Division **Wasp (Janet van Dyne) **Rogue (Anna Marie) **Doctor Voodoo (Jericho Drumm) **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) **Synapse (Emily Guerrero) **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) *Shocker (Herman Schultz) *Scorpia (Elaine Coll) *Sabra (Ruth Bat-Seraph) *Euroforce **Swordswoman (Adelynn Duquesne) **Silver (Franco Fibbri) **Tumult **Tiger (Hughes Aït-Kaci) **Baby Killer (Mikhail Zamorska) **Key (Geyr Kluge) *Captain Britain (Brian Braddock) *S.P.E.A.R. **Ascendants ***Saber ***Devastator ***Weather Witch ***Monkey King (Sun Wukong) ***Vector (Grace Tam) *Black Panther (T'Challa) *Savage Land Mutates **Vertigo **Lupa **Whiteout **Gaza **Piper *Champions of Europe (First Appearance) **Ares **Outlaw (Nigel Higgins) **Guillotine (Jeannine Sauvage) **Le Peregrine (Alain Racine) **Excalibur (Faiza Hussain) *X-Men **Storm (Ororo Munroe) **Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) **Kitty Pryde **Prestige (Rachel Grey) **Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) **Logan **Eye Boy (Trevor Hawkins) **Pixie (Megan Gwynn) **Rockslide (Santo Vaccarro) **Anole (Vic Borkowski) **Dust (Sooraya Qadir) **Belén (Death) **Oscar (Death) **Iceman (Bobby Drake) **Jubilee (Jubes Lee) **Chamber (Jono Starsmore) **Moonstar (Dani Moonstar) *J. J. Jameson *Starbrand (Kevin Connor) *Parker Industries **Spider-Man (Peter Parker) **Min Wei **Dr. Yao Wu **Mrs. Tang **Spider-Rider (Lien Tang) **Dr. Shen **Numerous Unnamed Members **Dr. Phillip Chang *3-D Man (Delroy Garret Jr.) *Mantis Villains: *Hydra **Hydra Command ***Captain America ***High Council of Hydra ****Madame Hydra (Elisa Sinclair) ****Doctor Faustus (Johann Fennhoff) ****Arnim Zola ****Kraken ****Hive ****Viper (Ophelia Sarkissian) ****Gorgon (Tomi Shishido) **Dr. Erik Selvig (Death) **Sin (Sinthea Shmidt) **Crossbones (Brock Rumlow) **Avengers ***Odinson ***Vision ***Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) (possessed by Chthon) ***Deadpool (Wade Wilson) ***Superior Octopus (Otto Octavius) ***Taskmaster (Tony Masters) ***Black Ant (Eric O'Grady) **Dreadnoughts **Punisher (Frank Castle) **Army of Evil ***M.O.D.O.K. Superior ***Masters of Evil ****Baron Zemo (Helmut Zemo) ****Atlas (Erik Josten) ****Moonstone (Karla Sofen) ****Fixer (Bert Ebersol) ****Man-Killer (Katrina van Horn) (Death) ****Klaw (Ulysses Klaw) ****Wrecking Crew *****Thunderball (Eliot Franklin) *****Wrecker (Dirk Garthwaite) *****Bulldozer (Henry Camp) *****Piledriver (Brian Calusky) ****Tiger Shark (Todd Arliss) ***Jack O'Lantern ***Regent (Augustus Roman) ***Absorbing Man (Carl Creel) ***Graviton (Franklin Hall) ***The Wizard (Bentley Wittman) ***Mr. Hyde (Calvin Zabo) ***Unidentified Hobgoblin ***Lady Bullseye (Maki Matsumoto) ***Paladin ***Whiplash (Anton Vanko) ***Scorcher (Steven Hudak) ***Nitro (Robert Hunter) ***Armadillo (Antonio Rodriguez) ***Count Nefaria (Luchino Nefaria) ***"Bob Hoffstetter" (Death) ***Blue Streak (Jonathan Swift) ***Baron Blood (John Falsworth) ***Circus of Crime ****The Ringmaster (Maynard Tiboldt) ****Bruto the Strongman (Bruce Olafsen) ****Clown ****Fire-Eater (Tomás Ramírez) ****Great Gambonnos (Ernesto & Luigi Gambonno) ****Teena the Fat Lady (Mary Stenson) ***Cyclone (Pierre Fresson) ***Dragonfly (Veronica Dultry) ***Fera ***Grey Gargoyle (Paul Duval) ***Gypsy Moth (Sybil Dvorak) ***Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) ***Living Laser (Arthur Parks) ***Madame Menace (Sunset Bain) ***Serpent Solutions ****Anaconda (Blanche Sitznski) ****Black Mamba (Tanya Sealy) ****Boomslang (Marc Riemer) ****Bushmaster (Quincy McIver) ****Coachwhip (Beatrix Keener) ****Cottonmouth (Burchell Clemens) ****Death Adder (Theodore Scott) ****Fer-de-Lance (Teresa Vasquez) ****Cobra (Piet Voorhees) ****Princess Python (Zelda DuBois) ****Puff Adder (Gordon Fraley) ****Sidewinder (Gregory Bryan) ****Slither (Aaron Salomon) ****Viper (Jordan Dixon) ***Squid (Donald Callahan) ***U-Foes ****Ironclad (Mike Steel) ****Vapor (Ann Darnell) ****Vector (Simon Utrecht) ****X-Ray (Jimmy Darnell) ***Whirlwind (David Cannon) ***Yellowjacket (Darren Cross) **S.H.I.E.L.D. ***Agent Schauer ***Agent Jeff ***S.T.A.K.E. ****Howling Commandos *****Vampire by Night (Nina Price) *****Manphibian *****Hit-Monkey *****Orrgo *****Commander Dum-Dum Dugan *****Teen Abomination (Jamie Carlson) *****Man-Thing (Ted Sallis) ***Bill (Enthralled by Doctor Faustus) **Baron Mordo (Karl Mordo) ***Pluorrg (Death) ***Unnamed Giant Creature **Hydra Youth Choir ***The Choirmaster ***Ryan Nelson ***Gretchen ***Unnamed Members **Freelancers ***Hotness ***Might ***Crush ***Panic ***Cursed Cass **Agent Agent #07564 **Spider-Man **Agent Dave **Agent Larry **Agent Kyle **Agent Fulton **Hydra suicide bomber (Death) **The Hand (Controlled by Hive) **Americops **Malick Exchange **Hydra Works Program **Unidentified White Team Traitor **Numerous Unnamed Members **Kraken (Daniel Whitehall) (Flashback) **The Father (Flashback) **The Catalyst (Flashback) *Chitauri Wave **Numerous Chitauri **Chitauri Queen (Mentioned) *Dark Beast (Hank McCoy) *Sauron (Karl Lykos) *X-Cutioner *Cleevus *Galactic Council **Kree Empire ***Unnamed Kree Representative ***Unnamed Kree Soldiers **Emperor J'son **Brood Queen **Unnamed Shi'ar Representative **Skrull Empire ***Unnamed Skrull Representative ***Unnamed Skrull Soldiers *Gorilla-Men **King of the Gorilla-Men (Arthur Nagan) *Krigorrath (Death) *Marty (Flashback) *Unnamed Criminals *Unnamed Assassins *Dinosaurs *Pterodactyls *Demons *Mob of New Yorkers Other Characters: *Sally Floyd *Peter Peña *Ellie Camacho *Daily Bugle **Jennie Sheldon **Robbie Robertson Casualties TBA.